vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shi-Hun Cha (Soul Cartel)
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= |-|Final Arc= |-|Transcendent= Summary Shi-Hun Cha is the main protagonist of Soul Cartel and is a teenage boy who was inherited medium powers from his parents. Upon meeting Mephistopheles, the Archdevil of Combat, he desires to become stronger in order to free his parents from the mysterious being that captured them. Through extensive training and fighting, his spirit exceeded his self limit and he became a transcendental. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Unknown | At least Low 2-C, possibly''' 2-C''' Name: '''Cha Shi-Hun '''Origin: Soul Cartel Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15-17 '''Classification: Human Spirit Medium Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Chi Manipulation, Afterimage Creation| Regeneration (Low-Mid: Will continuously regenerate for as long as his heart isn't destroyed) Attack Potency: Unknown (Stopped an attack from Mephisto with the help of Faust and Su-In, but was left exhausted to the point of collapse afterward) | Unknown (Matched Gairon, a Pluto who survived a battle with all four Archdevils.) | At least Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level (Matched a serious Mephistopheles blow for blow, Defeated Gabramelek, who had absorbed the energy of an entire space-time continuum to power his attacks and was able to direct the force of twelve universes at once) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal '(Traded blows with Gabramelek who absorbed the energy of an entire space-time continuum to power his attacks.) 'Durability: At least Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level (Matched blows with Gabramelek. Survived the collision of twelve universes at once . ) Stamina: Limited after using Third Hand | Very High Range: Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment: 'None Notable 'Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'The Third Hand:' Shi-Hun's first and only technique at the beginning of the series, in which he charges as much spiritual power as he can into his hand before projecting it from his fist in a massive display of force, being powerful enough to match and repel a casual blow from a Mephisto with Su-In's and Faust's support and knock the wind out of other demons. However, the sheer power usage of this technique initially paralyzed Shi-Hun for three minutes after completion, but he has since grown to be able to lower the time between uses and move afterward. **'Flash Punch:' A vastly improved variation he devised after training with Chiron for six months, it possesses the same amount of power but lacks the aftereffect, charging time, and energy cost, greatly improving Shi-Hun's usage of it. *'Annihilation:' An imitation of a skill used by the demon Gilgath during his fight with Mephistopheles, it sacrifices one's own body to produce tremendous amounts of force, blowing back a serious Beelzebub. However, a single usage of this technique was enough to nearly kill Shi-Hun and would have done so if not for the intervention of the Witches. After forming a contract with Mephistopheles, Shi-Hun gained the ability to use this attack far more freely, as his regeneration will offset the resulting damage. However, this forces him to withstand the excruciating pain of having one's body parts being blown to pieces and sown back together. **'Flash Punch of Annihilation:' By using Flash Punch and Annihilation in tandem with one another, Shi-Hun is able to produce enough force to defeat Gairon, a Pluto who survived battles with all four Archangels and was also gifted with the power of regeneration from Mephisto. **'Transcendent Annihilation:' The highest form of Annihilation, which wagers one's very soul in order to gain "transcendent" amounts of power, which he gained while training within the confines of Sodom Prison. With this technique, Shi-Hun was able to match Mephistopheles as well as Gabramelek blow for blow, even after the latter had charged his fist with all the power in a universe he had destroyed for its energy. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip | Final Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Soul Cartel Category:Energy Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Afterimage Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 2